


Chu

by boxocats



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, First Kiss, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxocats/pseuds/boxocats
Summary: Pitou looked bewildered. "Really? These 'kisses' really help?" She didn't know what a kiss was until a few days ago. All she knew about them was that they were capable of healing boo-boos. They were also commonly used to show love.





	Chu

Pitou was still sound asleep when Kite came home that afternoon. He tried to be as quiet as possible - waking her up was like waking up a bear.

 

He had just come home from the grocery store. He bought Pitou nearly fifty five pounds of fish and several gallons of milk. 

 

Sigh.

 

It would last her for at least a week. This was mandatory. She ate nearly three times her size, and whenever she became extremely hungry, she broke out in cold sweats. As if nearly driven to madness, she would tremble, and her hair would start falling out.

 

It of course terrified Kite. She could eat all of him without hesitation if she was just famished enough. 

 

But...

 

Luckily for him, it wasn't very often she got that hungry.

 

He sat down and admired her as she slept. It wasn't very often she was this still. She purred instead of snored, which later subsided. Her breathing grew heavier, and suddenly she muttered out, “Kite.”

 

She smelled him. 

 

“Good afternoon, Pitou,” Kite whispered to her as she began to stir. 

 

“Afternoon?” It took her a minute or two to fully open her eyes, since the sun had shined so brightly through the window. “Mmmph. I’m tired.”

 

“That’s because you slept for so long. Wake up and let’s eat something.”

 

When Pitou moved in with Kite, she took full ownership of his bed, while he set up a futon for himself on the floor. He really didn’t mind it. 

 

Pitou slowly slithered out of the bed, and fell right onto the floor.

 

"Pitou..." Kite watched her pitifully as she untangled herself from the sheets and attempted to get on her knees, only to fall back over. 

"Hmmm? I'm waking up, I just need more time..."

 

"Hey, come on..." Kite assisted her up, struggling mildly. She was heavier than she looked. He supported her until she finally woke up, and was able to stand on her own.

 

"Kite," she beamed. "Good morning."

 

"Afternoon."

 

"Good afternoon."

 

"Come downstairs. I bought you some food."

 

Pitou's ears perked up at the f word, and she said, "Thank you, Kite, you are a very considerate human." As she watched Kite turn to head out of the room and back down the stairs, she stopped him. "Kite, I desire to be held some more. Please." 

 

He turned around and saw her arms completely outstretched. Sighing to himself, he walked back and embraced Pitou, holding her just like he did before. 

 

She purred in response as she leaned against his chest, listening to this breathing. "I love this. This feels so special."

 

"You seem to have grown really fond of me the past few days. I remember the first day I met you, you were really independent..." 

 

Pitou never needed the assistance of a human. Definitely not after realizing how easy it was to toss and throw them around. "I've... grown to like the way you feel over time."

 

"The way I feel?" Kite was puzzled. Sometimes her choice of words never made a lot of sense.

 

She shut her eyes, no intentions of letting Kite go. Thinking back to that one rainy night, very briefly after ripping off his arm...

 

_My new toy is broken. It’s not moving the way it used to._

 

She looked back up at him. There seemed to be a glimpse of regret in her smile somewhere. Taking the collar of his shirt and lowering it down to expose his bare shoulder, she very slowly and softly ran her finger against the stitches. "Are you hurting today?" she asked him.

 

"A little, but not much. But it's okay, I can take painkillers." Kite knew that she had regret what she did very much. He knew she was in emotional pain. Very, very lightly, she started to kiss his wounds all over. Just like a cat who dearly missed her owner, and drowned them in affection. "Thanks, Pitou. It's all better now," he laughed, assuring her by rubbing her ears.

 

Pitou looked bewildered. "Really? These 'kisses' really help?" She didn't know what a kiss was until a few days ago. All she knew about them was that they were capable of healing boo-boos. They were also commonly used to show love.

 

"Well, it helps me forget about the pain." Kite smiled at her. 

 

She recalled the long, agonizing hours of repairing him with Doctor Blythe. He had almost lost too much blood and merely withered before her. It was strange, feeling human emotion for the first time - grief, helplessness.

 

How? How could humans be so delicate? Pitou felt… confined, feeling as if everything she touched had shattered and broke. 

 

“I know this must not be easy for you. But you have helped me, so in return, I will help you.”

 

Pitou felt stinging tears form in her eyes. She knows why she saved Kite now. 

 

He furrowed his brows as she tiptoed up to his eye level. But being part cat, he knew that she didn't know much about personal space. And in the very next second, their lips met. Of course Kite was taken aback, but once he registered what was happening, he relaxed by closing his eyes and helped Pitou by gently pulling her in closer - he wouldn't just push her away. Her lips were dry and bare skin cold, but Kite's warmth enveloped and secured her. 

 

His eyes crept back open, and there he saw Pitou, content. In that very moment, he could have sworn that she seemed to have looked... more human before. No, in fact, she definitely looked human… just as she was before being eaten and transformed…

 

He snapped out of this little trance when she pulled back. “How do you feel meow?” She asked him very hopefully.

 

After a brief moment of silence, Kite smiled and replied, “Better.”

 

Pitou was relieved.


End file.
